


Never Underestimate... A High-Functioning Sociopath

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Never Underestimate... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is feeling down.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate... A High-Functioning Sociopath

***

He found her at her flat, sitting on the sofa surrounded by used tissues, her cat Toby on her lap. She was stroking him automatically while tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

She suddenly became aware of his presence. Her eyes went wide, first with surprise, at being caught at a vulnerable moment. Then with horror as she became uncomfortably aware that while he stood there dressed impeccably as usual, she wore a ratty old, but well-loved t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Before he could offer any words of reassurance, she had leapt to her feet. The box of tissues went flying in one direction, Toby the other.

He pursued her as she dashed past him, intent on getting to the relative safety of her bedroom.

As she attempted to close the door in his face, he forced his way in and immediately pulled her into his arms as she was hit by another wave of tears.

Easily lifting her smaller frame he carried her to the bed, where he gently deposited her before joining her and taking her in his arms once again.

When the storm of tears ended she mumbled into his shirt. “Its not because Tom got married.”

Resting his cheek against the top of her head he asked. “Then what is it?”

Molly took a number of deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, “I guess I’m beginning to wonder if I will ever…”

Gently rubbing his hand up and down her back in an attempt to give comfort Sherlock responded confidently. “You will find someone worthy of you Molly Hooper. Someone who will love you for the remarkable person you are.”

She let out a sad little sigh. “Except that the one I love will never feel for me the way I feel for him.”

Sherlock stiffened briefly.

“I’m sorry,” Molly whispered. “Don’t listen to me. I’m just emotional right now.” She then yawned and closed her eyes. Her breathing soon indicated she was fast asleep.

Sherlock carefully manoeuvred her so that she was laying flat on her back. He then got up from the bed and pulled the blankets over her.

He stood looking down at her for a moment or two, and then having made his decision he leant down and kissed her gently on her forehead, her cheek and finally her lips.

Molly smiled in her sleep, and then turned on her side so that she was now facing him.

Sherlock bent down and breathed into her ear, “Sweet dreams Molly Hooper.” He then gently brushed his fingers through her hair before leaving her bedroom.

***

As he exited her flat Sherlock began to wonder if Mycroft was wrong about sentiment. Maybe with the right person it would be a strength rather than a weakness.

It was certainly something he intended to investigate thoroughly. And by the end he hoped Molly would be left in no doubt how he felt about her.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are most welcome. If you feel the need to be critical, please make it constructive.


End file.
